Julie
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of death = Before Age 889|Date of birth = August 22, Age 757|FirstApp = Manga: "The Mysterious Spaceship" Anime: "Nursing Wounds"|Height = (161 cm) 5'4"|Weight = (47 Kg) 103 lbs|Address = Ninjago City Spencer World (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) West City|Occupation = Martial Artist Dancer Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Brian Lawrence (Father) Claudia (Mother) Marcus (Father-in-law) Amelia (Mother-in-law) Alyson (Sister-in-law) Paul (Brother-in-law) Nathaniel (Husband) Tyler (Son) Lucy (Daughter) Alissa (Niece)}} Julie (ジュリー, Juri) is the only daughter of Brian Lawrence and Claudia, the best friend of Emily, Paul, Zachary, Justine, Baron and Rebecca, to first appears in the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT series. She's also the daughter-in-law of Marcus and Amelia, the beloved wife of Nathaniel, the sister-in-law of Alyson and the loving mother of Tyler and Lucy. Appearance Julie is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim, slender build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has light grey eyes, lightest fair rose skin complexion and shoulder-length wavy curly honey brown hair with a few streaks of dark chocolate brown. Over the course of the series, Julie has four different hairstyles throughout the manga and anime Dragon Ball series. As a child, her hair was short chin-length bob style, Julie wear her child outfit attire is the In the Androids Saga and Cell Saga, as a preteen, In the Majin Buu Saga, as teenager, In Dragon Ball GT series, as a adult, Personality Julie is very a clever, sweet, innocent, loving, native, nice, kindhearted, generous, confident, brave, intelligent, friendly, quiet, courageous, caring, romantic, headstrong, outgoing and easygoing personality, yet she is not afraid to speak her mind with using her intelligence and knowledge skills in the entire manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. Despite being rich, she is always seen to wear casual clothes over fancy ones because she doesn't really want to ' stand out too much against her opponents ' in terms of appearance...even for the fact that casual for her is still slightly fancy and in style. She is also humble and doesn't like bragging about her wealthy lifestyle. As a child, Julie is Because of past events, she is not easily influenced and faze with people and villains bullying her, and frankly just doesn't care. When villains like the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Cooler, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Androids 13, 14, 15 and 19, Cell, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Broly, Super Buu or villains tease, beat and bully herself, her parents and friends, she literally just shrugs and says " whatever " before walking off. Julie also has a love for dancing, flash mobs and 80's and 90's music as the songwriter and singer. She is almost never seen without her phone with earphones. As soon as she hears her favourite music going on, she would start tapping to the beat, making little dance moves or humming. Biography Background Julie is born on August 22 of Age 757 and Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Julie's first appears as a five years old child, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) Goku defeat Frieza, In three years later (four years later) after Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, Julie is seventeen years old teenager with Perfect World Saga In ten years later after Kid Buu's defeat, Julie is married to Nathaniel and giving birth to twin son and daughter names Tyler and Lucy. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In five years later after Kid Buu's defeat and the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Julie is now 32 years old, Baby Saga Julie has Super 17 Saga In one year later after battle Baby, Julie is 33 years old, Shadow Dragon Saga Julie has shown up with others Film Appearances Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Julie has appears on the movie, Bojack Unbound Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Power Manga and Anime Julie is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Eye Beams - * Invisibility - * Telekinesis - * Telepathy - * Psychic Powers - * 360 Degree Vision - * Miscropic Vision - * Telescopic Vision - Transformations Equipment Video Games Appearances Julie is the supportive players appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles * Julie, Trivia * Julie's name means Japanese name means (ジュリー or Juri) is in French Baby Names the meaning of the name Julie is: Downy. French form of Julia. Also can be a feminine form of Julian: Youthful. Jove's child. Famous Bearer: Actress Julie Andrews. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Julie is: Young. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Julie is: Young. * It is pronounced JOO-lee, ZHOO-lee. It is of French and Latin origin, and the meaning of Julie is "youthful; Jove's child". Diminutive of Julia. Imported from France in the 1920s. Strindberg used the name in this 1888 tragedy "Miss Julie". Actresses Julie Andrews, Julie Harris, Julie Walters, Julie Kavner; cookbook author Julee Rosso; pop singer Julee Cruise. Also form of Giulia. * It is has its root in Latin, and Julienne means "youthful; Jove's child". Julienne is an alternate spelling of Julia (Latin): feminine of Julius. Julienne is also a variant of Julie (French, Latin). Gallery Julie Harrison is the girlfriend of Nate Spencer.jpg|Julie Ava again by artycomicfangirl-dai0pwj-1.jpg Ava again by artycomicfangirl-dai0pwj.jpg Julie.jpg|Julie as a adult in the end of Dragon Ball Z series and Dragon Ball GT series request__vegeta_jr__and_reka__3_by_dbz_senpai_-1.jpg Amelia's Majin Buu Saga outfit.jpg Amelia Johnson as Mrs. Spencer.jpg Amelia as a teenager-1.png Julie has the love letter to Nathaniel of the Buu Saga.jpg 2017_valentine_s_oc_sketch_5_by_artycomicfangi-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters